


Don't Leave Me

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Missing Scene, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please stay the night"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Who's Your Daddy.
> 
> Couldn't resist, can I ever resist when it's J/D? :)
> 
> This is set after Jack cooked for them and after Danielle got told IAFIS found a fingerprint match to Jack on the book and before the scene in the Ray’s office the next morning

Danielle turned her cell phone off, putting it back in her jacket pocket. “So,” she sighed.

“So what?” Jack questioned as he watched Danielle trying to digest what she had just been told.

“Do we tell the lieutenant now or in the morning?” Danielle asked.

Jack smiled at her. “In the morning, it’s already out.”

Danielle sat starring at the ceiling “I should go, give you some space,” she offered.

Jack shook his head. “Please stay the night. I’ve had space for twenty years.”

Danielle shot Jack a concerned lance. “Ok.”

Jack gently stroked Danielle’s cheek. “Ray told me to go home and get some sleep earlier.”

“And?”

“I tried sleeping but every time I closed my eyes I saw my father’s face. He had the same look he had when he was finally caught.”

Danielle moved closer to Jack. ”What look?”

“He was smiling but there wasn’t any remorse for what he’d done. It was like getting caught was something that he regretted almost like the murders had been a mistake.”

Curiosity crept across Danielle’s features. “A mistake, how?”

Jack chuckled softly. “That there were two men living in San Francisco called Robert Hale.”

“But.”

“I realized that was impossible.”

“How come?” Danielle probed.

“Because I remembered that the book was missing about a day before the cops found the first victim.”

“Did you say anything to anyone?”

“No because I figured that it had gone to goodwill because there was a collection about a week earlier and there’s gotta be more than one copy of that book in the city.”

*

Danielle sighed sadly as pushed her hair back, holding her head in her hands. 

“What?” Jack asked.

“It’s nothing really. It’s just that now I know this about your dad, I kind of wish that I didn’t go on about how great my parents are all the time.”

“Danni, don’t feel guilty. I like your folks, especially your dad and how he thought…”

Danielle grinned. “That we’re dating.”

“Yeah, it made me smile.”

“It is pretty amusing,” Danielle admitted contently.

“Maybe we should pretend that we’re dating. Give people something else to talk about, I mean other than my father.”

Danielle raised an eyebrow. “How do we start and then keep up the pretence.”

Jack put his arm around her shoulder. “We sleep in the same bed.”

“And?”

“Then we do everything that couples do especially when we’re near the gossips.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Danielle admitted, giggling mischievously.

Jack stood up and took Danielle’s hands, pulling her to her feet. “It is and it starts now,” he said as they made their way upstairs.

Danielle whistled in awe at the queen-sized bed. “I could very happily live in a bed like that.”

Jack laughed at her. “If only the dog was as easily pleased,” he joked.

Danielle imperceptibly hit his arm. “Cheeky,” she smiled.

*

“Hey, can I borrow a shirt?” Danielle asked as Jack pulled out a grubby white vest from the top of the laundry hamper. “Wear this,” he said handing it to her.

“Thanks,” she said as she began to unbutton her blouse. 

Jack made his way to the bathroom to clean his teeth and give Danielle a little privacy. “I’ll be back in a minute,” he said as he turned the faucet on.

Danielle had already gotten into bed making herself comfortable. Jack returned, playfully complaining. “Hey, I like sleeping in the middle.”

“Hey, I like sleeping in the middle,” Danielle mocked. "It's tough Jack because I like sleeping in the middle too."

Jack dived onto the bed landing next to Danielle, kissing her on the cheek as he got in and made himself comfortable. “Thank you,” he whispered appreciatively as they snuggled down together.

“Anytime Jack. Night,” Danielle softly replied as she drifted away.

“Night, Starshine.”


End file.
